“Text-bombing” is a colloquial term for the transmission of a large number of electronic messages such as Short Message Service (“SMS”) protocol messages to a particular target communication device, for example a mobile phone, for the purpose of harassment, bullying, degrading service, denying service, or subjecting a telecommunications carrier account holder to fees associated with message receipt. Transmission of such messages may originate from one device or a plurality of devices. Applications are available for the purpose of automating the transmission of messages, for example executable on the Android operating system on a mobile communication device.